everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Sombra
Vincent Sombra - the son of Shadow and the Queen from fairy tale Shadow by Hans Christian Andersen. He's a Rebel, because he's afraid of becoming a shadow. Character Personality Vincent is usually a calm and patient person. He can't show a huge emotions. He can't even show that he's scared in terrifying situations. Other people often can't understand that. They can't also understand how he can sit for hours and don't do anything, just look. It's why people think he's creep. But he isn't emotionless, even more - he's sensitive. It's easy to hurt him, but he just don't like to show it. For him showing pain is like commit a social suicide. He was trained well in the family's castle and that's probably why. He also have a strange hobby. He likes to parody other people, but he doesn't do it meanly. He isn't mean at all, actually. Boy prefers to be nice to other people, no matter how they treat him. For him it's better to ignore somebody than to be mean, it's useless anyway. Near strangers Vincent doesn't feel comfortable. For his family and friends Vincent is more open person, that may be a little crazy, but he is always acting like a real prince. People that are important for the boy know that he's actually an optimist, who tries to be happy with everything he gets, even bad things. He hates being ignored. That's why he hates Advanced Wooing and doesn't like crowds. He isn't boring, he can talk, so why ignore him? Appearance Vincent looks like normal person. Well, expect his fair skin he's dark - he has black hair, eyes, fingernails and freckles. He also has dark birth-mark that looks like triangle on his back. Nobody knows how it appeared, but I'm sure it's not Illuminati. Fairy Tale - Shadow How the Story Goes Shadow - fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen from 1847. Story is about a scientist and his shadow, who became a real human and ask his original to help him. At first the scientist doesn't mind helping him, but after some situation he doesn't want to help. After all he's killed. That's one of the darkest fairy tales. Here's full story How Vincent Comes to it Vincent doesn't want to be shadow like his dad. He's half human that's why right now he isn't. He's afraid of shadows and darkness that's why he refuses to go into his father's footsteps. He would prefer to be like his mother, but he knew he can't, because it's her cousin's role. Anyway, he doesn't want to make his parents sad that's why he doesn't say anything to them. Relationships Family Vincent loves his parents - his father can be sometimes cruel, but boy knows he only want to learn Vincent how reality works. His mom often spoil him with presents, but Vincent had better contacts with his father. He's only child. He also loves his grandparents, but hates uncle. He has a lot of cousins, he like some. Friends The son of the Shadow doesn't have any best friend in school, but it doesn't mean he hasn't any. He likes his cousins - Rodrich , Sophie and Alexander. He often hangs out with them on their family meetings. He also like to talk with his servants. Romance Right now he's in relationship with Lottie Phoenix. He seriously loves her and doesn't care what other people say. Pet Vincent has black lizard - Miedo. He loves him, even though he can be scary. Vincent get him when he was going to EAH to keep him safe, but right now he almost killed him. Outfits Quotes Notes/Trivia #His surname in Spanish means Shadow and his pet's name means Fear. #Even though his surname is in Spanish he's not sure if he has Spanish blood in him. Probably Sombra was the first world his father could thought of when he met the Queen. #He secretly loves pickled cucumbers, but he hides it, because it doesn't sound fine. #He is the hier to the throne in his Kingdom. #He doesn't use words typical for youth slang. #Character adopted from Dear Liściu Gallery File:VincentSombra-basic.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Ryukkopr Category:The Shadow